Broken Oar Grotto
|image = TESV_Broken_Oar_Grotto.png |map = BrokenOarGrottoMapLocation.png |hold = Haafingar |location = North of Solitude |type = Cave |quests = Lights Out! |enemies = Blackblood Marauders Captain Hargar Bandits Jaree-Ra |LocationID = BrokenOarGrotto01 BrokenOarGrottoExterior01}} Broken Oar Grotto is a cave located north of Solitude, along the northern coastline. Interactions Lights Out! It is the hideout of the Blackblood Marauders, a group of bandits led by Jaree-Ra and his sister Deeja. After they rob the Icerunner with the help of the Dragonborn, they will take the loot and hide it here. Enemies *Blackblood Marauder *Bandit *Jaree-Ra *Captain Hargar Quests *Lights Out!: The Dragonborn must defeat Jaree-Ra, leader of the Blackblood Marauders in the Broken Oar Grotto as the last objective in this quest. *Miscellaneous: Kill the bandit leader located at Broken Oar Grotto. *Miscellaneous: Find the Moon amulet inside Broken Oar Grotto. Gallery Brokenoargrotto.jpg|The entrance to Broken Oar Grotto jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Trivia *There are several chests under the water. Eavesdropping on the conversations between the Blackblood Marauders in the grotto can give an indication of where much of the loot is hidden. *There is a forge, a smelter, a workbench and a wood chopping block in the grotto. *The smithing skill book Cherim's Heart of Anequina is on the workbench. *Three iron ore veins, a corundum ore vein and a silver ore vein are in the grotto. *The chest that may contain Kharjo's Moon amulet is in front of the large half sunken boat, under the forge and workbench. The amulet and chest is not there on Xbox 360 under either boat. *There are many bear pelts lying around, as well as many bottles of wine. *There is a section of the cave in which there are floorboards with a hole in them. Inside this hole is a bucket. This bucket may be used as a toilet by the inhabitants of the cave. *A loot chest can be found on the top floor of the construction build at the end of the cave. *With the add-on, the grotto is surpassed as the northernmost point by Castle Volkihar, which surpasses even the Chill for how far north it is. Bugs *Reanimated, thralls and followers may not exit with the Dragonborn at this location. ** Barbas, reanimated or thralls, or other followers may get stuck in some cells (locations). To fix that go back inside and find the follower/thrall in question, open the console and target the individual who is stuck (look for a number RefID). Do not click on anything else and close the console. Next, go outside and open the console again to issue the command: moveto player. Now close the console. The thrall or follower should be standing outside the grotto. ** For Serana, traveling to the Castle Volkihar balcony is likely to make her appear with the Dragonborn again. ** For followers, exit the cave without dismissing or asking the follower to wait, then fast travel to Septimus Signus outpost. Wait there 24 hours. Fast travel back to Broken Oar Grotto. The follower will now be standing outside the cave; if he is not, fast travel somewhere and he should appear. ** If a follower cannot leave the cave, exit the cave with the follower still in service, making sure to have not asked them to carry out an action, then fast travel to Solitude. Once there pay off a bounty to the Solitude guards, (create a bounty by committing a crime if need be). When reloaded outside of the castle after paying off the bounty, the follower should now be alongside. **If these solutions do not work, there may be a hidden enemy nearby that must be destroyed before the follower will become unstuck. Look for a hidden slaughterfish in the water in front of the cave's entrance. Kill it, then fast travel and your follower should be with you. * Chest in hideout is not there (see gallery photo). * While swimming through the water, there are small patches that have a seeming undertow effect. The Dragonborn will immediately be dragged from the surface to the bottom and be unable to resurface until having swum away from that spot. * In the top of the Broken Oar Grotto lair, just up the ramp from the "Icerunner Chest", you will find a bed and a wall-mounted weapon display rack. On this weapon rack there is a Banded Iron Shield and what appears to be an Iron Sword. Although the shield can be removed from this, the sword appears unobtainable. Appearances * ru:Грот Сломанное Весло Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations